


A surpresa da mais nova!

by braziliandevil



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Girl Penis, Underage Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braziliandevil/pseuds/braziliandevil
Summary: Yuna mantém um segredo das outras integrantes, porém está ficando mais difícil de esconder a medida que vão se tornando mais íntimas umas das outras. Enquanto isso, as outras integrantes suspeitam do comportamento de sua integrante mais nova, se perguntando se estaria tudo bem com ela. O que Yuna esconde das demais?
Kudos: 1





	A surpresa da mais nova!

**Author's Note:**

> O conteúdo deste trabalho envolve uma menor de idade e seu conteúdo é explícito. Caso você seja sensível a esse tipo de material, é altamente aconselhável que você pare de ler imediatamente! Você foi avisado. 
> 
> Para além disso, os personagens e enredo são de caráter plenamente fictícios e de para efeitos dramáticos, nada no conteúdo deste trabalho tem como objetivo atingir as pessoas as quais servem de inspiração para o mesmo. Respeitem o trabalho das idols.

Foi um dia cansativo de treino e todas estavam exaustas, precisando de um banho para depois irem para o dormitório descansar. No entanto, Yuna pediu para ficar mais um tempo na sala de treino, pois disse que queria revisar e treinar alguns passos. Lia e Yeji se propuseram a ajudar ou esperar até que ela terminasse, porém Yuna insistiu que não queria incomodá-las e que gostaria de praticar sozinha. Sem muitas objeções, Lia e Yeji simplesmente foram para o banho junto de Chaeryeong e Ryujin, deixando Yuna sozinha, praticando. 

Após saírem da sala de treino, as quatro foram conversando sobre o comportamento de Yuna. Não era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso. Na verdade, desde quando a conheceram, ela sempre é a última a sair da sala de treino, nunca está no vestiário com as demais e sempre que existe a possibilidade disso ocorrer, ela precisa fazer algo ou ir em algum lugar. Às vezes até mesmo se esconde no box do banheiro, afirmando estar com problemas intestinais. Seria algo plausível, porém todas compartilham da mesma dieta e se fosse algo que afetaria uma, talvez afetaria a todas. Além disso, todas fazem exames de rotina e nunca foi acusado que Yuna possuía alguma enfermidade. Mas, por falar em exames, os delas geralmente ocorrem em datas diferentes das demais. Isso também acabou gerando certa suspeita. Afinal, o que há de errado com a garota mais nova? 

_

Enquanto as demais integrantes iam para o banheiro, Yuna se mantinha sentada na sala de treino. Olhava-se no espelho e mentalmente contava o tempo para saber qual seria o momento mais adequado para ir tomar banho. Com o tempo que já passava com as demais integrantes, sabia exatamente quanto tempo cada uma levava para se banhar e se arrumar. Dependendo da situação, poderia levar até duas horas. No entanto, sabia que não levaria mais de uma hora neste caso, pois todas estavam exaustas e queriam ir logo para o dormitório, assim poderiam comer algo e, em seguida, dormir para que no outro dia viessem treinar devidamente descansadas. 

O comeback se aproximava, treinavam exaustivamente as novas coreografias, além de decorar as letras e terem aulas de canto. Os dias eram preenchidos com treinos após treinos com apenas algumas curtas pausas para alguma refeição ou para necessidades fisiológicas. Mas, para Yuna, era ainda mais cansativo. Ela precisava, no mínimo, ficar uma hora a mais na sala de treino, ainda que não necessariamente treinando, mas precisava ficar ali, até as demais usarem o banheiro e irem para o dormitório, só assim ela poderia ir tomar seu banho e depois ir descansar junto às demais. Se sentia péssima por ficar sozinha, porém, o que de fato deixava ela ainda mais triste, é que ela tinha que esconder seu segredo das demais. 

Passou a lembrar do momento em que recebia instruções do CEO da empresa para manter o segredo, mais em virtude de preservar a imagem de todas, mas, também, a sua própria. Seria muito complicado dar explicações a todas e, ainda por cima, se algo do tipo vazasse para algum veículo midiático, o grupo - e talvez até a empresa! - estaria em maus lençóis. Seria o fim de sua carreira e da carreira de suas amigas. Não era isso que queria, então precisava lutar para que tal coisa jamais vazasse! 

_

Chegando no dormitório, uma hora e meia mais tarde, encontra as amigas já jantando. Pede licença e se junta as demais. Alguns olhares são trocados e um silêncio constrangedor toma conta do ambiente. Lia tenta quebrar o silêncio:

LIA: Hoje foi cansativo, né? 

Algumas acenam positivo com a cabeça, enquanto outras simplesmente deixam soar um "sim" baixo e tão constrangedor quanto o silêncio que assume momentos após a pergunta. 

YUNA: desculpa, gente. - Todas voltam sua atenção para mais nova. - Eu sei que eu tenho complicado as coisas, eu só queria que soubessem que não faço de propósito. 

Uma lágrima escorre do olho esquerdo da garota, as demais já começaram a abraçá-la e dizer que está tudo bem, algumas já chorando mais que a própria menina. 

O momento dura alguns segundos, até que Yeji resolve falar: 

YEJI: sabe que pode contar conosco, não é? Somos mais que amigas a este ponto. Estamos convivendo juntas há algumas semanas, querendo ou não, precisamos ser honestas umas com as outras se quisermos ter um bom convívio. 

Yuna, ainda secando as lágrimas de seu rosto com as mangas, responde: 

YUNA: eu sei que posso contar com vocês, só... só acho que ainda não é o momento certo. E, sinceramente, não sei se há momento certo para o que irei revelar. 

Todas se entreolham com um tom de curiosidade e apreensão. 

CHAERYEONG: bom, somente você poderá saber quando é o momento certo, de qualquer maneira, como a unnie disse, estamos aqui para lhe ajudar no que for. 

RYUJIN: você está tendo dificuldades com a coreografia ou alguma coisa relacionada ao comeback? 

YUNA: não. Digo... eu sei que tenho ficado a mais na sala de treino e que essa tem sido minha desculpa, mas não... 

LIA: alguém está assediando você? - Neste momentos todas ficam claramente apreensivas. - Porque... se for o caso, nós podemos pegar o desgraçado que estiver fazendo isso com você e denunciá-lo! 

O tom de Lia tinha um forte teor materno, porém soava até um pouco cômico. 

YUNA: agradeço, de verdade, mas não é nada disso. Enfim, acho que hoje já trouxe problemas demais para todas, deveríamos descansar para amanhã. 

Ainda que preocupadas, todas concordam. Terminam de comer, organizam as coisas do jantar e vão para seus respectivos quartos, que, inclusive, a Yuna possui um exclusivo somente pra ela, ainda que seja o menor de todos. 

_

São 2:34 da manhã e Yuna ainda não dormiu. Se vê com os olhos abertos na escuridão de seu quarto que costumava ser uma dispensa, agora improvisada para acomodar sua cama, um pequeno armário com suas roupas e um espelho em tamanho real do seu corpo que a auxilie a se vestir. Após passar longos minutos refletindo sobre a conversa que tivera com as suas amigas mais cedo, resolve, enfim, tomar uma atitude. Se levanta da cama, mas antes de bater na porta do quarto de Lia e Yeji, resolve dar uma passada no banheiro. Ao voltar do banheiro, bate na porta. Após não haver resposta, bate mais uma vez. Quando ia bater pela terceira e última, ouve sons de movimentação e vozes dentro do quarto, até que uma fresta da porta se abre. Yeji expõe seu rosto na porta.

YEJI: Yuna? Está tudo bem?

Relutante, Yuna responde: 

YUNA: sim, está. Eu... eu poderia entrar para falar com vocês? 

Yeji, com sinais ainda de sonolência, abre a porta e permite a entrada de Yuna. Lia a esse ponto também está acordada e claramente não entendendo nada do que se passa. Assim que Yuna entra, Yeji fecha a porta e acende a luz de uma luminária que fica ao lado de sua cama, em cima de um criado mudo. 

LIA: o que está acontecendo? Tá tudo bem, Yuna? 

YUNA: preciso falar com vocês... na verdade, mostrar algo a vocês. - Lia e Yeji trocam olhares. - Vai ser bem estranho e eu preciso que vocês guardem isso em extremo segredo, pois pode colocar todas nós em risco. Yeji, por favor, se aproxime. 

Yeji se senta na sua cama e Lia resolve sentar-se ao lado de Yeji. Ambas ainda muito confusas. 

YUNA: vocês prometem guardar segredo? 

Antes de responderem, Lia resolve indagar: 

LIA: você disse que é algo que colocaria todas nós em perigo, certo? - Yuna acena positivamente com a cabeça. - Não acha então que deveríamos chamar a todas aqui? Se vai colocar todas nós em risco, melhor todas sabermos. 

YUNA: eu sei... pretendo mostrar para as outras, mas preciso mostrar para vocês primeiro, pois acredito que serão mais maduras para lidar com a situação e também para me aconselhar. 

YEJI: mostrar? É algum machucado ou algo do tipo? Você vem sofrendo abusos? 

YUNA: não, não! Não é isso. É... é outra coisa. Por favor, não façam alarde ao ver, ok? 

Sem saber exatamente do que Yuna estava falando, todas confirmam com a cabeça. Yuna resolve, então, lentamente retirar a parte debaixo do seu pijama, revelando sua calcinha de tecido de algodão de cor rosa com bolinhas brancas.

LIA: tá... eu ainda não consigo entender o que você está nos mostrando? Você tem uma calcinha engraçada, é isso? 

Yuna não havia percebido, mas devido a pouca iluminação, Lia e Yeji não estavam enxergando o pequeno volume que se fazia na calcinha. Envergonhadamente então ela decide também tirá-la. Ao fazer isso, Yeji fica sem reação e Lia fica claramente com a boca e os olhos abertos de surpresa. Era um pênis. Era possível ver claramente mesmo com pouca iluminação. Estava mole e encolhido, mas era evidentemente um pênis. 

YUNA: eu... tenho um... - Yeji interrompe abruptamente: 

YEJI: UM PAU! 

YUNA: Unnie!?!? Você está gritando! 

YEJI: desculpa, é que... eu... realmente não esperava por isso. 

LIA: eu também não. Posso...? - neste momento Lia estende a mão, formando uma pinça com os dedos. 

YUNA: pode. 

Lia então toca delicadamente no pau de Yuna que reage automaticamente com um calafrio.

LIA: é de verdade. 

YUNA: claro que é de verdade! 

YEJI: agora é você que está gritando. 

YUNA: perdão... mas é de verdade, sim. 

LIA: então, você é um menino? 

YUNA: bom, tecnicamente sim, mas... eu não me vejo como um e desde mais nova eu sou tratada como menina, acho que meus pais sempre quiseram uma. 

YEJI: tá, mas eles falaram pra você sobre... bom, você tecnicamente ser um menino? 

YUNA: sim, mas eles também me falaram que eu poderia ser o que eu quisesse e eu sempre quis ser menina. A diferença é que eu teria um pau. 

LIA: já pensou em fazer uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo? 

YUNA: sim, mas, na verdade não quero. Eu... meio que gosto de tê-lo. É mais prático ter um pau do que uma vagina. 

LIA E YEJI: de fato. 

Após alguns segundos, as três dão risadinhas. O clima de tensão desaparece, parece estar sendo apenas mais uma conversa normal entre elas. 

YUNA: desculpe por ter escondido de vocês. Fui instruída a não deixar ninguém saber pra evitar vazamentos e possíveis escândalos. 

LIA: entendemos perfeitamente. Seria algo realmente muito explorado pela mídia, faria você sofrer muito. 

YEJI: guardaremos seu segredo. Inclusive das outras, se quiser. 

YUNA: pretendo mostrar para as outras, mas não sei se estou preparada. Foi muito difícil vir até vocês. 

Lia e Yeji se olham novamente e numa troca de olhares trocam uma informação que aparenta ter sido feita por telepatia. 

YEJI: também temos algo para contar.

LIA: já que nos revelou teu segredo, revelaremos o nosso também. 

É vez de Yuna ficar com um olhar de dúvida. 

YEJI: somos lésbicas. Digo, somos um casal. 

E agora momento em que Yuna deixa seu queixo cair. 

LIA: começamos a ficar juntas logo em seguida que começamos a dividir o mesmo quarto. Inclusive... minutos antes de você bater na nossa porta... 

YEJI: estávamos transando. Não sabíamos se estávamos fazendo muito barulho, então a gente resolveu esperar... só que como você bateu duas vezes, achamos que podia ser algo urgente, então resolvi atender. 

LIA: fingimos até estar com sono. 

Yuna parece ter ficado tão surpresa quanto as duas ao terem visto seu pênis. Não sabia o que dizer, então simplesmente ficou parada sem reação enquanto Lia e Yeji continuaram falando. 

YEJI: as outras meio que não sabem, mas a gente também meio que não esconde muito delas. 

LIA: no vestiário, por exemplo, tomo banho junto da Yeji. É bem provável que elas já tenham visto a gente se beijando ou masturbando uma a outra... 

YEJI: acho que não sabemos ser muito discretas. 

YUNA: bom, eu não teria como suspeitar, afinal eu não compartilho esses espaços com vocês, mas... fico feliz por vocês. Digo, vocês formam um casal bonito e, assim como vocês, também guardarei esse segredo pois seria tão polêmico quanto o meu. 

Lia e Yeji sorriem. 

YUNA: então, acho que vou indo para o meu quarto... - Yuna começava a puxar pra cima sua calcinha que havia descido até os joelhos para expor seu segredinho para as amigas, até que no caminho, a mão de Lia a interrompe. 

LIA: sabe, parece destino coisas assim, não é mesmo? 

YUNA: unnie? 

Yeji se levanta da cama e com a mão direita alisa a barriga de Yuna enquanto Lia continua falando:

LIA: acho que fazem algumas noites desde que eu a Yeji conversávamos sobre a falta que nos faz um membro masculino dentro da nossa relação. É claro que nós temos nossos próprios meios e também alguns brinquedos que compramos em segredo para nos auxiliar. - O olhar de Lia é direcionado para uma caixa de sapatos que fica debaixo de sua cama. - Mas parece que temos algo muito melhor aqui. 

Lia sobe a sua mão e alisa o pau de Yuna. De forma devagar, começa a masturbar seu pau, que começa a ficar endurecido. Yeji neste momento está atrás de Yuna, beijando seu ombro e indo em direção ao pescoço, enquanto uma das suas mãos segue alisando a barriga da maknae e a outra aperta um de seus seios. 

YUNA: unnies? O que estão fazendo? 

LIA: por que não passa a noite com a gente hoje? Adoraríamos ter sua companhia. 

YUNA: não... não sei se isso é certo... e se nos pegarem? 

YEJI: nunca pegaram a gente, por que agora seria diferente? 

Lia se levanta da cama e se aproxima para beijar Yuna na boca. Após um leve selinho, Lia comenta: 

LIA: curioso que nós sempre tivemos a vontade de expandir nossa relação para as demais, mas ficamos com receio delas nos interpretar errado e, bom, nos discriminar, mas agora você pode fazer parte do nosso grupinho secreto... o que você acha? Gostaria de ser nosso mais novo brinquedinho? 

YUNA: s-sim... na verdade, além do motivo de eu não poder revelar meu segredo para vocês, é que eu também... eu... eu também sinto tesão ao ver vocês com pouca roupa e isso me entregaria facilmente. 

YEJI: own, quer dizer que nossa garotinha já se masturbou pensando em nós? 

YUNA: s-sim... unnie, sim. 

A este ponto, o pau de Yuna está tão rígido como uma pedra. Lia começa a sentir sua mão um pouco umedecida pelo líquido que está saindo do pau de Yuna. 

LIA: olha só, nossa bebêzinha está realmente excitada, já está deixando minha mão melada. 

YUNA: des-desculpa, unnie. 

LIA: me dá as honras, meu amor? - Lia direciona seu olhar para Yeji. 

YEJI: claro. Sinceramente, hoje vou ficar de espectadora, mas amanhã quero que seja eu. Ok? 

Lia acena positivamente com a cabeça e volta a se sentar na cama. Puxa o corpo de Yuna para mais perto e começa a chupar seu pau. O tamanho de seu pau, que antes era menor que a palma de Lia, agora parece preencher completamente sua boca. Lia se delicia com seu novo brinquedo, enquanto Yeji acaricia os seios de Yuna e a beija no pescoço, ombros, às vezes puxando seu rosto para beijar sua boca e enfiar sua língua na boca dela. Lia sente alguns espasmos no corpo de Yuna e, momentos depois, um líquido quente invade sua boca. Ela engole e solta o pau de Yuna. 

LIA: Você vai adorar, Yeji. É docinho, tal como seu. 

YEJI: Mal posso esperar pela minha vez. 

Yuna se sentindo exausta pelo que acabara de passar, simplesmente deita-se na cama de Yeji e ali adormece. Yeji se junta a Lia em sua cama. 

YEJI: você é muito egoísta, sempre querendo ser a primeira e pegando o melhor pra você. 

LIA: calma, amor. Ela agora é nossa. Vai poder se divertir com ela tanto quanto eu.

Ambas se beijam. 

_

Enquanto isso, no outro quarto...

CHAERYEONG: você ouviu o mesmo que eu? 

RYUJIN: sim. Yuna tem um pau. 

Ambas se sentam de frente uma para a outra. 

CHAERYEONG: então você estava certa mesmo. 

RYUJIN: tão certa quanto você em relação a Lia e Yeji. 

CHAERYEONG: mas era meio óbvio, agora isso da Yuna... 

RYUJIN: de fato. 

Ambas divagam um pouco em seus pensamentos. Ryujin então olha pra Chaeryeong. 

RYUJIN: acho que agora é o momento mais adequado para nos revelarmos. Afinal de contas, o que temos a perder? Estamos todas no mesmo barco e, bom, se necessitarmos de um pau, temos o da Yuna. 

CHAERYEONG: você é muito safada, sabia? Eu aqui toda preocupada com elas e você já pensando em sexo grupal. 

Ryujin então se levanta e, em seguida, se senta no colo de Chaeryeong. 

RYUJIN: e tem coisa melhor que sexo entre amigas? 

CHAERYEONG: não. De fato, não.

FIM. 

**Author's Note:**

> Meu twitter caso você sinta vontade de entrar em contato comigo: @nuguhater


End file.
